moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsurugi
Pacific Front |baseunit = |role = * Anti-air * Multipurpose combat support |eliteability = |useguns = * "Mist" missiles * Adaptation System |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 275 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype =Light |trans =1 |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $550 |time = 0:22 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = * 6 (ground) * 10 (air) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = IFV combos |structure = |notes = * Can fire while moving (except certain modes) * Immune to poison * Immune to radiation * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Medium passenger survivability rate |margin = }} The Tsurugi Powersuit is the Pacific Front's equivalent to the American Stryker and the European Archon, but with higher passenger survivability rate and immunity to toxin and radiation. It is designed as a support unit capable of performing a variety of roles, including anti-infantry, anti-air, and vehicle repair, depending on the infantry unit garrisoned within. Description The Tsurugi is the Pacific Front equivalent of the IFVs used by the other Allied factions. This powersuit comes with several advantages. It has an increased passenger survivability rate and is completely impervious to environmental hazards such as radiation and toxins. Previously used in law enforcement, the Tsurugi was initially planned to be fully automated. However, when a Tsurugi's AI malfunctioned during a demonstration in Tokyo, killing a business man, the idea was scrapped in favor of a human pilot. Overview The Tsurugi Powersuit, in its standard configuration, acts as the Tier 1 troop carrier and anti-aircraft vehicle for the Pacific Front. While the Euro Alliance Archon AMC favors armor and the American Stryker IFV prefers speed, this variant lacks both (although it is slightly better armored than the Stryker) but it makes up for these drawbacks with a slightly higher survival rate for its passengers in the event the vehicle is destroyed. In addition, it offers immunity to environmental hazards, such as radiation and toxins. Lastly, it is the cheapest variant of the Allied IFVs available. When loaded with an Engineer or Field Medic, this unit becomes a mobile repair vehicle that can quickly replenish the health of fellow Pacific Front vehicles. They can also neutralize large swarms of Terror Drones, and multiple Tsurugis can all repair a unit at once - this allows units such as the Battle Tortoise to endure more punishment while soaking up immense amounts of damage easily. They cannot repair aircraft, even if they are landed at their respective airfields. Ideal infantry units to place into one include Siege Cadres and Navy SEALs. Siege Cadres will transform the Tsurugi into a cheap yet potent anti-structure weapon, while Navy SEALs will arm it with formidable anti-infantry firepower with a bonus of being immune to units such as Desolators. Because of its slow speed and rather lacking armor, the Tsurugi is not as suited for rapid ambushes or defensive duties, especially against faster aircraft. The Pacific Front's Suppressor also cannot be loaded in one (as it takes two transport slots while the Tsurugi has only one) which is a significant drawback as its counterparts (Riot Troopers and Snipers) can be placed in one to greatly enhance their firepower and survivability. Configurations Appearance * The player has one (and only one) Tsurugi at their disposal to rescue the missing KI scientists throughout The Gardener. Unlike regular Tsurugis deployed from the War Factory, this one will be disabled if it has no passengers. Assessment Quotes The Tsurugi is voiced by Gabriel Wolf. When selected * Tsurugi A.I. online. * (robotic roar) * Awaiting orders. * Adaptation system ready. * Standing by. * Commencing identification. When ordered to move * Understood. * Calculating geometry. * Walkers engaged. * Environmental scan complete. * Proceeding as ordered. * Executing command. When ordered to attack * You have 10 seconds to comply. * Please put down your weapon. * Target confirmed. * Engaging enemy. * Initiating offensive action. * Copy command. When ordered to repair vehicles * Repairing. * Commencing procedure. * Estimating damages. Gallery TsurugiStun.png|A Tsurugi with a Clairvoyant inside, which is no longer possible as of version 3.3.2 due to Clairvoyants taking 2 passenger slots in said version. Trivia * A tsurugi (剣) is a Japanese straight, double-edged sword. * Prior to the release of version 3.0, the Tsurugi was supposed to be only operational when an infantry is loaded inside it, but it was scrapped due to technical limitations. This feature is revived in The Gardener. * The Tsurugi is based from ED-209 in Robocop. ** Most of its quotes and part of its description is, in fact, references to the ED-209. * In spite of being a human-piloted unit, the Tsurugi addresses itself to the commander with a robotic tone. See also * Stryker IFV * Archon AMC Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Walkers